


The Future is Different.

by gamicgallimaufry



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Culture Shock, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamicgallimaufry/pseuds/gamicgallimaufry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy realises she has missed some vital developments between her time and the future and Pepper suggests Natasha teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future is Different.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction in a very very long time, so it definitely needs some improving but I hope people enjoy it!
> 
> I based it on an AU where Peggy has also been frozen and is now alongside the Avengers from MCU - I know there's several people writing AU's like this so it's not based on any in particular, just generally. There's a (heavily) implied poly relationship between Peggy, Steve and Bucky, which I hope to write some more of in future. This is just a little short thing that came into my head while I was thinking of writing something!
> 
> I'm not really up-to-date on things like tagging so if anyone has anything they think this should be tagged for (triggers or just generally), please please please let me know!

Peggy was browsing the mass of information that was the internet when she remembered something that Bucky had mentioned, that there was pornography available for free online that people could watch in their own homes and they could look for very specific things in it. Curious - in purely an academic way, of course - Peggy did some initial searchings before coming across a website that seemed to offer the services Bucky had been referring to. Not knowing what exactly could be specified, Peggy clicked on one of the “featured” videos to see if she could figure out a bit more about how the system worked. She jumped and frantically smashed the mute button on her computer when some very loud moaning came out of the speakers, and was almost going to shut the browser window in horror when she actually looked at the video. It was a woman by herself, naked and sprawled out on a bed, but holding a small round object against herself. It was too small to go inside her, Peggy thought, but she seemed to just be holding it there, not really doing much with it. Peggy tentatively turned the volume to a low level, and over the over-the-top moaning, she heard a buzzing that changed sound when the woman in the video moved. It sounded almost like a hand-held food processor, the same whirring of some sort of tiny motor.

  
She watched for a short while longer, not really understanding what was happening, what the thing was or why it was apparently so pleasurable for the woman in the video. She felt like she had possibly missed some important aspect of sexual development in the last half-century, and quite wanted to learn more. Steve and Bucky would be no use of course, they probably didn’t know much more than she did, and outside of them there was only one person that she felt vaguely comfortable with asking all these seemingly obvious questions about her culture shock without thinking she would be mocked.

  
Peggy called Pepper. Of course, Pepper answered almost immediately, enthusiastically and asking plenty of questions about how she was and how things were going. Peggy fired off the standard answers and then started her very long, rambling question, “Pepper, I was looking at a video on the internet, something that James recommended, and well, I’m not sure how to ask, I mean, it’s quite personal and inappropriate but I’m not sure how else to find out. Pepper, do people use robots for sex? That is… the woman in this video seemed to have some sort of small mechanical device. We used assistance of course, but I don’t understand how anything electronic could help, and I didn’t want to ask any of the others because it’s so inappropriate—”  
She trailed off as Pepper started laughing then said, “Oh honey, I never even thought about that. Are you free now? You should come over to Stark Towers. Tony’s out, we can have a sit-down about this. You have so much to catch up on.” Peggy barely managed to make a mumble of agreement before Pepper said she’d see her soon and hung up.

~

Peggy walked into the main living room of the Tower having been granted access by JARVIS and was surprised to see Natasha sitting next to Pepper. Pepper got up to greet Peggy, giving her a quick hug, offering a glass of wine (which Peggy took gratefully — she had a feeling she might need a bit of support with this uncomfortable conversation) and gesturing for her to sit down on one of the modern chairs. Natasha, as usual, didn’t make any sort of welcoming gesture, she seemed to be just as unreadable as she was when she was working even though she was clearly off duty, although wearing a black tank and tight-fitted black jeans with big sturdy black boots she looked combat-ready. She was a dramatic contrast to Pepper’s effervescent warmth.

  
“So Peggy, first of all I wanted to apologise profusely. You know I’ve taken it upon myself to try to help with your adjustment to our time, but I had completely failed to realise some of the changes that you missed out on. I’m so sorry for that, and I hope this evening will help. Unfortunately I’ve been called away to an emergency board meeting so I can’t stay long, but that’s for the best anyway, because I’m not sure that Tony would be too happy with me hanging around. I thought Natasha would be the best teacher anyway, she knows all the devices Tony’s developed and she’s excellent at demonstrations.”

  
Natasha was just watching Peggy, not letting even the faintest trace of an emotion through. Peggy was confused, she had thought this was going to be a conversation but Pepper was talking about teaching and demonstrations. It took a moment, but the penny dropped that Pepper was talking about actually trying these devices. She felt both faint and flushed at the same time.  
“But… but couldn’t I try these… these devices with Steve? Or James?”, their unusual dynamic was mostly accepted, at least by Pepper, “Surely I could just learn it with them? They need caught up anyway. It seems unnecessary for… for Natasha to be, ehh, doing this.

  
“Peggy honey, you know how men tend to overestimate their abilities with their mouths? I assume men did that in your day too?” Peggy blushed a little and nodded, still caught off-guard by the modern candidness of discussions of such intimate things. “Well, that extends to all our modern toys as well — men like to think they know how to use them and that what they’re doing is right. Trust me, you want Natasha to teach you.” Peggy gulped and nodded, blushing a bit more and refusing to even look anywhere near Natasha. She wasn’t used to being this vulnerable with sexual things, usually it was her telling Steve and Bucky what they wanted, not someone else telling her what she wanted.

  
Pepper looked at her watch and made her apologies then left in a flurry of activities and well-wishes, leaving a very awkward Peggy sitting at the other end of the sofa from a pokerfaced Natasha. Peggy gulped the rest of her glass of wine down.

~

After some failed attempts at small-talk, Natasha had cut Peggy off, suggesting that they “just get this over with”. Peggy couldn’t help but agree and followed Natasha, tugging at the sleeves of her cardigan and blushing as she trailed after Natasha. Her usual confidence and dominance paled behind Natasha’s brazen saunter. As she followed, she began to feel the wine affecting her, dissolving some of her nerves into a little bit of excitement in anticipation of what was going to happen - she wasn’t sure how it would happen, and was sure it would be different from pretty much any other sexual experience she’d had, but she was actually beginning to look forward to it.

  
Natasha obviously knew where they were going, although Peggy wasn’t sure she wanted to know why or how. The redhead opened a door, stepped inside and held the door open for Peggy before closing it firmly.

  
“JARVIS doesn’t operate in here other than the basic infrastructure like making sure the lights are on. He can’t watch.”

  
Peggy nodded as she looked around. It was a minimalistic room like the rest of Stark Tower, at least with regards to its lack of clutter and non-essentials, but the furnishings themselves were very plush with deep purple velvets covering a large four-poster bed and a chaise-lounge. There was dark mahogany panelling on the walls, with small indentations that looked like they could be handles to be able to slide away to reveal some sort of storage.  “It’s probably easiest if you just take off your clothes now. I mean, as long as you still want to do this.”

  
Again, Peggy nodded as she looked anywhere but at Natasha — being slightly out of her comfort zone and being faced with the perfect-seeming Russian had her struggling to speak, even though she was in favour of learning about this new futuristic experience. She started undressing, very self-conscious of her old-fashioned cardigan and summer-dress combination, although she was glad that she was wearing some fantastic undergarments. It was a shame she had to take them off right away too, she’d just got them and was planning to show Bucky and Steve later. As she took off each item of clothing she folded them and neatly set them on the end of the chaise-lounge, taking her time to undress as she tried to breathe steadily to calm herself down a bit. She could hear Natasha sliding the panels behind her and shuffling things around.

  
When she had finally taken off the last of what she was wearing, she turned around, trying to set her feet confidently apart and resisting the urge to use her hands and arms to cover her body. Natasha, of course, was still fully dressed and Peggy realised she would probably remain that way. There was a table pulled out of the side panel cabinet which Natasha had uncovered, with all manner of devices on it. Some of their purposes were clear, such as handcuffs or clear phallic models, but others just looked like the palm-sized smooth metal droplets. Peggy’s nerves came back at the sheer volume of things, and the unfamiliarity of them all.

  
She decided she may as well just go lie on the bed and wait to see what happened, Natasha allowed the first flicker of emotion to pass her face — a smirk.

~

Natasha demonstrated several, although nowhere near all, of the devices on the table on Peggy over the course of the next few hours. She explained the purpose of each little bit of machinery as well as its pros and cons, and whether it was available commercially or a Stark exclusive creation. She seemed to be treating this as an entirely educational experience, totally ignoring the effects these things were having on Peggy who had given up all attempts to learn and pay attention within the first ten minutes of being introduced to the first vibrator. Three different types of vibrators, a pair of magnetic handcuffs and some “e-stim” toys later, Peggy was a whimpering mess on the bed as she begged, “Okay, okay, no more, that’s enough, I understand”.

  
“Sure. I’ll call Barton to give you a lift home.” She could distinctly hear a chuckle being held back in Natasha’s voice but she couldn’t muster the energy to open her eyes to see any facial expressions. Instead she managed to curl into a ball against the velvet of the bed, still shaking from the aftershocks of her last climax.

  
Natasha disappeared for a moment then came back and lifted Peggy up enough off the bed to put her dress on — without underwear — and slip her shoes on again which took far longer than it should have. She propped Peggy up and helped her stumble to the living area again where they sat. “I’ll get Pepper to send you back the rest of your stuff, I guess you don’t want me to just give it to Barton.”

  
The elevator pinged and Clint walked out scowling at Natasha, “I’m not your personal chauffeur you know. Just because I happen to be available doesn’t mean I’ll always come to get you.”  
“Oh but you did come to get me. Besides, you’re not getting me, you’re getting Peggy here. Take her to Steve’s, will you? I have to sort out a few things here.”  
Clint seemed to notice Peggy for the first time and looked concerned, “Jeez Peggy, what happened to you, are you sick or something?”

  
Peggy managed a vague sound of agreement as she tried to get up, doing her best to disguise her shaking legs and dizziness as just clumsiness. Clint steadied her arm and helped her to the elevator and then his car on the other side. She didn’t respond much to his attempts at asking what was up, so he dropped it and just got her to Steve’s as quick as he could.

~

Clint helped her to Steve’s doorstep and rang the bell. “Don’t worry Peggy, Steve’ll take care of you I’m sure. You’ll be fine.” Peggy had recovered enough to start blushing at the idea that he thought she was ill, but not enough to talk to reassure him.

  
The door opened with Steve standing there, a book in one hand. “Barton? What are you doing- Peggy? Oh Peggy what happened to you? You look a mess! Thanks Clint, I’ve got it from here.”

 

Steve pulled her inside the house and took a good look at her — she was flushed, had messy hair, was shaking and seemed generally feverish or faint. She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh Steve, the future’s so different.” She fell forwards into what had been meant to be a hug, but ended up with Steve lifting her to stop her from falling. He scooped her up in his arms as she clung to his neck.

  
He hollered upstairs, “Buck, you’re gonna need to make room in the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I skimmed over the actual explicit sex scenes, but I might go back and write them again some time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
